THE LIVING DREAM Story of Tantabus
by Flyingtail
Summary: Inspired by the episode "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?", The Story of Tantabus is about the dream parasite Luna creates to punish herself, and explores the thoughts, feelings, and motives of a creature who only has just come into being. Currently just a short story, may write it into a proper tale later if people like it. :)


At the feet of his princess, his life was nothing. He paused, curious. He could feel it, somewhere, deep inside him that this was true. Indeed, anything that must be sacrificed for the happiness of the princess was worth the cost. This did not disturb him-it was the fact that he had thought it, had felt it. He had never had a feeling before.

"I am ready," come a voice from beside him. He knew this voice to be that of his princess. She seemed grim, as if steeling herself for what was to come. He paused a moment, and then, as she had given the command, took control of the dream. He watched as a shadow came over his princess, her eyes slowly falling shut. A moment passed, and then suddenly, they opened, her pupils slit. A strong laugh came from deep within her as she broke from the shadows. She was changed, transformed. She had woken, even within a dream.

Turning, his princess looked to the twin thrones behind her. Her horn glowing, his princess rose up, casting her magic. The wall blew outwards in a blast of magic. Beyond it, he watched as the moon began to rise. It lifted into the sky, coming to a stop in front of the sun. Blocking the light, darkness swept across the hills and valleys, the a faint rim of red light making the moon look to be on fire. The sky seemed to grow only darker, and then-light. Little flickers across the sky, like waking fireflies as she brought the stars to life, completing her nighttime eternal.

It was beautiful

He watched, holding his breath, as shadows rippled across the landscape. The world beyond the castle wall carried a sense of peace about it, but there was more. There was a tension, an enchanting sort of danger that silently called out, washing the dark shadowy world in mystery.

His princess choked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Enough-enough! Tantabus, wake me!" she cried out, expression darkening. And so he did. And she woke.

Tantabus watched as she disappeared from the dream with a flash. But even without her here, the dream remained-and he remained within.

All the same, the dream felt empty without her there. Had she always been so miserable throughout her dreams? Looking into his memory, he realized with a discomforting clenching within him that it had been this same dream for more than a year now. Every night, she told him that she was ready. Every night, she awoke to the person the was inside. Every night, she rose the moon, and cried.

Why? Why did the dream make her cry so much? Was it his fault? But he only did what she'd been asking of him. No, no, it couldn't be his fault. Then what was it that upset her so much?

In the waking world-was it not like this is the waking world? He'd never given the world of consciousness much thought, but now, his mind was racing. Did she not rule alone? Had she lost the battle for Equestria? Was it not nighttime eternal?

He'd never even paused to consider such things-how could she, the one true princess, not have every thing she dreamed of? No wonder she cried. A new feeling came to him, another one he had never yet felt. Tantabus struggled for a moment, trying to find a word that could describe it. Miserable, perhaps? Close, but that wasn't quite it, was it?

But he knew one thing for sure. Only he could help his princess-only he could help her to bring about an everlasting night. There had to be a way. A way to free himself from the dreams of his princess, a way to grow strong enough to walk in the world of the waking as she did. And then, then he could help his princess achieve her dream. Perhaps his dream would be achieved as well. If he could bring about the beautiful world that his princess dreamed of, maybe he would finally see her smile.


End file.
